fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version, and Paula Tiso in the English version. Profile Camilla is the second eldest child of the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of the king and an unknown woman. Eventually, Camilla received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. Her Wyvern's name is Marzia. She has the services of Selena and Beruka. Birthright In Chapter 13, a desperate Camilla is hard-driven into killing the Avatar. After she is defeated and the Avatar explains why they're doing what they're doing, she seems empathetic enough to join them until Leo interrupts them and gets ready to kill the Avatar until Scarlet arrives with Ryoma. In Chapter 23, Camilla finds Elise with the Avatar and her mind almost completely shatters, so she feels that she must kill all of the Hoshidans so that they will both come back to her. After she is defeated, both of them tell her that they are trying to change Xander's and Garon's mind to end the war without fighting. They then tell Camilla that everything will be the same as it was before and she thinks about that before fainting. After Garon's defeat and Azura's death, Camilla and Leo appear in the end of the Birthright route, where Camilla decides to abdicate the Nohrian throne in favor of Leo, believing he would make the better ruler. Conquest In Chapter 24, after the Nohrian Army defeats Hinoka, Camilla threatens to kill Hinoka if she does anything that would harm the Avatar, but then she reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After the revealing of Garon's true form, she, along with the other siblings, is reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation Camilla appears in Chapter 12, having been ordered by Garon to kill the Avatar or be executed herself. Despite her love for the Avatar, she resolves to kill her sibling herself so they won't be tainted further, but is defeated while trying to do so. She requests that the Avatar be the one to kill her, and is surprised when the Avatar instead explains their situation and offers her the chance to join their forces (over Takumi's protests). While she is not convinced by Flora's claims that the Avatar is a hero of legend, she and her subordinates Beruka and Selena join them nonetheless out of faith in the Avatar. Personality Camilla is an individual who is known to be especially affected by the cruelty of Nohrian Court, and it is implied to a heavy degree she was deeply involved in them as the second eldest of the surviving children. As a result of this, she has thus bonded very well with her younger surviving siblings, caring for them when they were younger and generally acting as the maternal figure who was largely absent in their lives. The bonds that she has established with her siblings are ones that are evidently tenacious, a fact that sees her displaying a disturbing eagerness to kill everyone and anyone who poses as a threat to their safety. She also shows a level of care to her subordinates, Beruka and Selena. The affection that she displays towards the Avatar is one that is particularly pronounced to the point where she has, on numerous occasions throughout her appearances across all the routes in the game, displayed an unhealthy obsession that she harbors for them that easily can go into murderous envy as shown in Chapter 6, when the Avatar made their desicion to side with Hoshido, she eerily decides to kill everyone soldier of the king in attempt to take them. This led to far-reaching mental breakdown thought the story, and in Chapter 23 on the Birthright route, following the end of the battle, she loses control over her emotions entirely, unreservedly breaking down and begging the Avatar to return to her side all so she can continue to pamper them with her attentive affections again. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most. Her birthday is November 30. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Revelation Chapter 12= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |40% |60% |60% |25% |45% |60% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benny *Arthur *Laslow *Odin *Niles *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Keaton *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Elise *Selena *Beruka *Hinoka (Revelation only) *Camilla's child Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's see how this goes." Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill * "You've been naughty!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry, darling." * "Aww..." Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Camilla ultimately originates as the feminine of camillus, a term for a youth serving as acolyte in the ritual of ancient Roman religion, which may ultimately be of Etruscan origin. Trivia *Camilla shares her English voice actress, Paula Tiso, with Orochi and Velouria. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. *Camilla placed 2nd most popular female character in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Camilla came 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu, she was the most popular female character. **Camilla placed 10th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book directly mentioned by Kozaki himself, he designed Camilla to be the exact opposite of Hinoka: longer hair and bigger breasts. She turned out looking older than she’s supposed to be, though, so to tone it down, he chose to design her portraits more carefully and leaving a somewhat "childlike" trace in her portrait images. **Camilla was originally planned by Kibayashi to be a type of character who talks differently when she "snaps" (similar to Noire from Awakening). But then, they changed her in the final version so that she instead becomes someone who would say cruel things while smiling. *Camilla is the only royal child who cannot form a support with Azura. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters